This invention relates to a device which would provide a user with access to a fluid during strenuous activity such as bicycling or jogging while enabling his hands to be free.
One of the major problems with exercising is the inability to conveniently carry a supply of liquid to replenish the fluids which are excreted by the body during exercise. Under certain conditions, a person exercising may lose an excessive amount of fluids resulting in faintness, heat stroke, or on rare occasions, death. Because of the inconvenience of carrying a container of fluid in one's hand while exercising, people simply refrain from carrying containers with them while engaging in exercise.
Previous devices have consisted of apparatuses which fit either over a person's shoulders to be carried on the back, or around the waist. These devices are quite cumbersome and extremely impractical when used during exercise. The fluid is usually stored in a container located too far away from a user's mouth, requiring a great deal of suction to move the liquid to the user's mouth. Since the user is already expending considerable energy during exercise, such devices are considered hindrances rather than aids.